User blog:Savage Samurai/Captain Marvel VS Shazam Commentary Trivia
Ben states that they voiced this episode "months ago" (2:20). *This was apperntly a highly requested matchup (2:40). However, at the same time Ben does acknowedge that this there are reasons why a lot of people would not find this episode exciting. *Apparently this idea has been around since 2017 but Ben thought that it would probably be better to pit her up against Android 18. Then the movies for these two characters were announced and they decided to do the idea anyway because it's popularity skyrocketed (3:05). *This episode marks the first time Wiz and Boomstick have full body shots (3:45). *The scene where Boomstick pours a beer out in memory of another beer was improvised by Chad (4:00). *The scenes are intentionally written open-ended so that Ben and Chad have room to improvise (4:45). *Gerado's favorite moment so far is when Wiz stabs Boomstick in the foot with a trident in Aquaman VS Namor (5:00). **That scene actually changed quite a bit. Initially Boomstick would do the scream and it would cut off right there. Other changes were that Wiz would stab Boomstick in the arm, Boomstick would react differently (saying that Wiz would regret doing that), then in animation they changed it to the foot so that it happened off-screen. *Going into this episode, Luis only knew the basics of the characters but started to research them a bit when going into the animation (6:30). He likes Shazam more by the way. *Ben brings up how they are technically owned by Warner Bros (7:35). *Gerado was the one to put together the background for the scene going over the history of Shazam and Captain Marvel (8:05). *Going into this episode, Ben knew about Shazam's history as a fawcett comics character. He did not know about Enterprises own Captain Marvel (8:20). *There was quite a bit of debate about how to apply the Tesseract Bomb as a durability feat or if it could be called one at all (11:20). It was finally decided that it couldn't be applied because it was Shazam's magic (hax) that allowed him to survive it. *Luis says that the animation started very early in the year and so it's kinda funny how the ATM gag that happens in this fight also happens in Shazam's movie (13:05). Genevieve added it and then a couple months later, a trailer using the gag is uploaded. Another example of the Death Battle Curse at work though Ben does mention that it's likely something from the comics. *They really did reach out to Zachary Levi to see if he could do the voice for Shazam (14:00). *Ben says that the reason Carol was able to turn Shazam back into Billy was because they found out that any energy she absorbs retains it's properties, in essence allowing her to utilize Shazam's own magic against him (14:25). *Zack animated the close up on Shazam and how they animated the asteroids was by using different effects for asteroids and have thenm rotate around, essentially creating a 3D object in a 2D fight (15:05). *Chad's scared that REDACTED is going to do in the next episode (17:45). Apparently the animation for next time is "scarring". Category:Blog posts